daybreak_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
FWASH-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!
FWASH-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! is the tenth and final episode of Daybreak. Synopsis Can Principal Burr be defeated? Are Josh and Sam truly meant to be? And what exactly is Crumble, anyway? It's epic conclusion time. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD 36 minutes before the explosion that occurred in Josh vs. the Apocalypse: Part 2, Burr takes the students on a field trip where Burr shows the students a former friend of his who is now a ghoulie. On the trip, they play golf, and he comments that the golf team would be useful right now. Burr believes that what they have become are grotesque reflections of what they once where and should be. After minutes of the students attempting to set off the explosion by hitting it with a golf ball, they successfully detonate the explosion when one of them angrily throws the golf club in the air. Burr gathers up Angelica’s unconscious body and carries her off. Sam and Josh stare at one another and embrace in the midst of the carnage outside. Neither of them can hear though, thanks to the blast outside but are able to mime to one another. Sam tells Josh that she messed up, however he doesn’t understand what she means and she simply points to Baron Triumph’s mask lying on the ground. Burr takes Angelica outside explaining that he had earplugs for all of his students, therefore they can hear, however the others cannot. He hands Angelica a detonator and tells her that after he leaves, he wants her to detonate a nuke, but she flips him off and he brings out Ms. Crumble and begins to torture her by electrocution. She frantically accepts that she must detonate the second explosion to save Ms. Crumble. Back at the mall everyone is happy to see Sam return. Josh and the rest begin writing on the wall and decide on different tactics to take against Principal Burr. With KJ suggesting that they leave but Sam suggesting they stop Burr. Sam quickly takes offence when she realizes that Josh and KJ have hooked up together in her absence. Josh pleads with Sam to forgive him, much to KJ’s dismay. She is reluctant to talk with him, though and pushes him away, calling him a hypocrite. She eventually forgives him when he hands her the post-it note she wrote previously that he has been carrying around and the two leave the Mall together. Josh hands Sam a danger sign with a flower on it as a shield, symbolising the relationship between the two. Josh and Sam try and get help from the Cheermazons to deal with Burr, however they are reluctant to help at first given their scarce numbers and dead friends. Josh is able to persuade them in the end, however. Back in Josh’s flat, Wesley and Turbo prepare for their epic dual. They load their weapons and put on a timer on a game board. As the countdown timer ends, Turbo tells him he loves him and they both fire. However, it turns out they were confetti guns all along and the explosions from the toy guns bring back their hearing whilst everyone else's returns independently. Josh and Sam arrive not long after, with Josh apologizing for ejecting him from the Mall. There are tensions between the gang and Turbo at first, but Wesley assures them that Turbo is good. Angelica continues to be forced to work on the nuke while the rest of the kids at the Mall turn to Josh for what to do next. As KJ arrives and joins them, they all turn to Josh as the leader of their group. After some deliberation, he decides to use music to his advantage and calls on the band to work together and compose a symphony. It’s a cacophonous mess but enough to get Burr’s attention as they arrive and confront him and his group. Although they manage to distract the jocks, Angelica tells them the bad news – the nuke is armed. It turns out the original nuke that decimated America was launched by a combined force of Russia and China but while Angelica and the others scramble to disarm it, the rest of the group fight various skirmishes around the grounds. Sam and Burr go toe to toe while the jocks continue to fight outside. Just as Sam looks set to meet her demise, Josh stabs Principal Burr in the chest. He doesn’t die but it turns out he’s the one who actually had a nut-allergy all along, and the sword Josh stabbed him with was covered in peanut butter, causing Principal Burr to fall down and a hand to burst from his stomach. However, Josh cuts it off and stops the threat once and for all, as they head outside and tell the kids they need to work together to disarm the nuke. Ms. Crumble is the only one who can do this it seems and as it turns out, she needs to stay behind to do that manually. Unfortunately she appears to die in the ensuing blast as the rocket shoots into the air and explodes in a flurry of dust and fire. However, it turns out she’s still alive, making Angelica very happy. Riding on a wave of good faith, Josh asks if they should go to the Mall and get back together. However it turns out she’s not interested in getting back together, telling Josh that he hasn’t changed at all. Nevertheless, she takes Triumph’s throne for herself. Everyone bows to her rule as she tells them the apocalypse is the best thing to happen to her, not Josh. Cast Main *Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica Green *Sophie Simnett as Sam Dean *Austin Crute as Wesley Fists *Cody Kearsley as Turbo Pokaski *Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa *Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan *Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble *Matthew Broderick as Michael Burr/Baron Triumph Recurring *Chelsea Zhang as KJ *Chester Rushing as Terry *Alan Trong as Larry *Mickey Dolan as Gary *Jon LeVert as Barry *Rob H. Roy as Jaden Hoyles *Jade Payton as Demi Anderson *Emily Snell as Miryam *Sandra Mae Frank as Victoria *Jack Justice as Jew-Fro Simon *A.J. Voliton as Fred *Estrella Avila as Jessica Huntley *Charlotte Benesch as Camila *Luke Valen as #54 *Julia Flores as #23 *Tony Sedillo as #98 *Stafford Douglas as Hockey Henry *Joshua Horton as Baseball Ben Minor *David Berman as TV Writer Ghoulie *Doug Montoya as Singing Ghoulie *Steve Corona as Eco Ghoulie *Michelle Campbell as Pasadena Ghoulie *Chad Dashnaw as Fleece Vest Ghoulie *Jodie Esquibel as Ghoulie Yoga Mom *Barbie Robertson as Veronica *Abigail Townsend as Vivienne Trivia *This episode marks Michael Burr's death, as he is killed by Josh Wheeler. *Sam assumes control of the jocks and other tribes, replacing Burr. Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes